walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin (TV Series)
Justin is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Personality Justin is brutish and lazy, often slacking off on his duties with little regard for how it might affect others. He is also shown to be greedy and a bully, shoving Henry to the ground when the boy tried to stop him drinking more than his fair share of water. He is described by Rick as a trouble maker that always blames other people for his actions. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Justin's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington, D.C.. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Justin somehow came into contact with a group named "The Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Season 9 "A New Beginning" At the Sanctuary, Justin and Arat are trying to use a walker as a scarecrow, like they used to do, under the pretense to scare off the crows, but Daryl puts it down. When Rick and the group arrive to deliver supplies, Michonne points out graffiti that proclaims "We are still Negan" and Daryl orders Justin to clean it up, to his annoyance. "The Bridge" While working on the bridge, Henry arrives to give water to the workes. Justin shoves him down for not giving him extra water and starts drinking from the jug. Henry gets angry and knocks him down with his stick. A furious Justin gets up to retaliate, but Daryl stops him, saying that the kid’s just doing his job. Justin swings at him and Daryl punches him in the face. They start fighting. Rick arrives and stops them. He tells everyone to go back to work. Later on, Justin tries to explain to Carol in the main tent when Daryl angrily goes to confront him as to why the second siren wasn’t sounded. Justin claims the radio wasn’t charged and Daryl leaps at him, punching him repeatedly with a frying pan. Carol begs for him to stop as the rest of the camp watches. At night, Justin talks to Rick and tells him he needs to keep his "dog" on a leash, in reference to Daryl. Rick approaches and tells him he knows his type, the one that like to blame others for his problems. Rick tells Justin to takes his things and leave and if he sees him again, a couple of stitches won't fix what he would do to him. Justin retorts that he wouldn't stay if Rick begged him to and says he will not wait until morning to leave. Later that night, Justin is walking down the road and seemingly getting drunk, when he hears something in the woods and draws his blade. He recognizes the person that emerges and asks them what they're doing, before suddenly being pulled away by another assailant. "Warning Signs" Justin will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Justin has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 Characters